


they say i did something bad

by SymphonySoldierXIII



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, depending on word count i guess it counts as a, references to some real dark shit, slight au and death like in the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 06:52:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14665625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SymphonySoldierXIII/pseuds/SymphonySoldierXIII
Summary: How It Should've Ended™title from the taylor swift song cause im Like That





	they say i did something bad

"Max, go. Get out of here while you still have the chance."

"What the f- Nathan, I'm not leaving you here with... with _him_!"

"Max. I'll be ok. Go." There was something in his voice Max had never heard before. Something almost... calm. Happy.

Max nodded before dashing up the stairs after Chloe, and at first, Nathan interpreted it as a symbol of trust, but his peripheral vision picked up something saying otherwise.

"Oh, no, you don't. On your knees. Now." He pushed the barrel of the gun against the older man's forehead, guiding him to his knees. As Jefferson growled, Nathan laughed. He _laughed_. "God, isn't this just picture-perfect irony. Do you even know how many times you held this exact gun to my head and told me to do the same fucking thing?"

"Please. You fucking loved it, you brat."  


"Well, the shoe's on the other foot now. I guess I am pretty pleased, especially when I'm jacking off to the scene of your dead body tonight."

Jeffer _shit_ smirked. "Even in death, I'll still be getting you off. I've been looking for the right word for you all these years, and I finally found it. _Ungrateful_ ," he spat.

"Ungrateful? Fitting, for the rich kid who hates his fortune. All I am is a pretentious, selfish asshole who only cares about myself." He took a deep breath to steady his aim, and cocked the gun. "That's why this is for me. Not for Rachel, or Kate, or any of your other 'models'. This is all me, baby, and if this is what finally damns me to hell, then I'll see your pedophile, rapist ass there."

_Bang._

The same red of Nathan's jacket splattered all over the pristine walls of the room that had seen more filth than one man should in a lifetime.

After what seemed like hours spent drinking in the scene, police sirens rang out in the distance, barely audible from the dark room. As he pushed past the curtain one last time, he muttered -

_"Good fucking riddance."_


End file.
